The Morningstar's Folly
by ClaraNoblePond
Summary: You're starting to have doubts about your Father's choice to put humans below angels. But Michael, as usual, says that you should trust that Dad knows what he's doing. But who says Dad can't make mistakes? And even if this isn't a mistake, what should the angels do when Dad eventually does makes one? After all, he's only God...


**(All inspiration rights go to Supernatural and its various contributors.)**

You look at your brother, startled. "What did you say?"

"Humans just aren't as boring as you seem to think they are," your older brother repeats, turning his gaze once again to the expanse of land below you.

Earth. You just don't get it. What's so special about _another_ hunk of rock suspended in space? And why does your father find these 'human beings' so important?

_Be careful there,_ you think to yourself. _With thoughts like that, Dad might actually carry out the punishment he threatened._

After these 'humans' had been created, your father had called a meeting of all the angels, and told you (through high-ranking angels, of course - he's too busy dictating words to Metatron to see his own children anymore) that these humans were to be respected. That they were special, and that the task of your brothers and sisters was to serve them.

Of course, you disagree with all of this. But he had also mentioned that any angel who was not willing to serve man would be cast out of Heaven. And that's something even _you_ aren't willing to risk.

So you try to listen as Michael rambles on about the pathetic creations' 'shining potential' and 'radiant energy' - actually, that's true. The power of their souls is blinding, even from here. So fragile, so bright. Imagine the strength one would have if one could control all those souls...

"Lucifer!" your brother half-yells, half-snaps. You turn to him at once, all previous daydreams gone. For the most part, anyway. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Uh... something about potential, and... some - some other stuff."

Michael sighs softly, his 'righteously annoyed' tell showing. Maybe he is your big brother - but who put him in charge?

Oh right. Dad.

Everything that happens happens the way _Dad_ wants it to. Humans on Earth (actually, he'd wanted them in Heaven - but the idiots had taken the apple, as you knew they would, and then Dad'd decided to cast them to Earth), and angels now second-rate celestial beings who know more than these 'great creations' ever will.

Why can't things just go _your_ way for once?

"LUCIFER!" Michael roars. Oh great. _Now_ you're going to get it. You just pissed off Michael, The Great And Tantrumy. You should know better by now! "Honesty, you have an attention span as small as - I can't even think of anything small enough for it."

"I only don't pay attention when there's nothing worth paying attention _to,_" you say, exasperated. Michael's always so strict about following Dad's rules to the letter. Why not have a little fun? Honestly, the way Dad has been ruling Heaven lately, even _you_ could do a better job...

You feel a burning pain, and you screech as Michael hits you again.

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION!" he screams, and in that moment all of Heaven falls silent. For when Michael is wrathful, not all can be well.

"I - I'm sorry..." you say, rushing to escape your brother's heat. Sure, Michael can be a pain - but he's never hurt you like that before.

But you can't outrun him. He catches up to you easily, and in a second you're both in one of the only truly private areas of Heaven.

You turn to him, fearful - but the anger in him is gone.

For now.

"Lucifer," he says, whispering despite the fact not even God can hear him now, "I sensed your thoughts. I sensed your thoughts about being better than our Father."

You look at him in silence, unable to formulate a response.

"You should be more careful with your thoughts - Father can't always tell when you're joking. In fact, you're the only one who jokes at all besides Gabriel, and he's just copying you."

You stay silent, thinking all of those dangerous thoughts again.

"Lucifer... you don't really think that - that you're better than Father?"

"I just think he's wrong about the humans."

Michael's anger flares up again, and you brace yourself for whatever will follow. But he quickly calms himself down, and simply says,

"You're wrong."

You take a deep breath and respond with,

"But what if _he's_ wrong? What do we do, Michael? What do we do if Dad is wrong?"

"We don't do anything, Lucifer, because he _isn't_ wrong. He never is, never has been, never well be."

"He hasn't been wrong _yet._ In your opinion. But the future is a mystery."

Michael pauses, and says with extreme care,

"You must bow down to the humans, Lucifer."

"No."

Michael's visibly upset, suffering from a combination of anger and annoyance - never a good mix in an angel, especially in ones called your big brother.

"You _will_ bow down to them. _You will obey our father._"

_"No."_

Michael tries one last time.

"Obey, or be cast out of Heaven forevermore."

"I'd like to see you try."

And now you're falling - falling endlessly down and down and down, falling below the ones you refused to submit to, falling below anything you've ever known. Falling into darkness.

And now you feel a spark. And the darkness is lit with flames - flames which will never go out.

Flames of anger and annoyance. Flames of betrayal.

Flames of emotion.

Flames of a little brother's pain.

Flames of Hell.


End file.
